The present invention is directed to a new and distinct variety of Chrysanthemum botanically classified as Dendranthema grandiflora. The varietal denomination of the new chrysanthemum is `Jose Sunset Lady.`
`Jose Sunset Lady` was discovered as a naturally occurring mutation on a single branch in a controlled cultivated planting of the variety `Sunset Lady`, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,924. The new variety has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Ventura County, Calif. and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.